The research in this laboratory is devoted to working out the wiring diagram of the oculomotor control system and applying this knowledge to clinical models of eye movement disorders. The main tools are recording, stimulation and lesions in cats and monkeys, and computer simulation. Specific projects include: determining the role of the inferior olive in motor learning and eye movements; clinical application of a mathematical model of strabismus; determining which cells in the vestibular nucleus prject into the medial longitudinal fasciculus; investigating the non-linear behavior between motoneuron discharge rate and eye movements during saccades; and program and test a model for cancellation of the vestibulo-ocular reflex.